<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мосты by Lisa_Lis, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083596">Мосты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis'>Lisa_Lis</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021'>WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Микки хотел бы прекратить эти странные, лишённые смысла встречи, но никогда на них не опаздывал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Berger/Mickey Pearson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 2 - Тексты низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мосты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Этой зимой они встречались в странных местах. Сегодня — на Уондсуэртском мосту, прямо в середине рабочего дня. Микки мог позволить себе покинуть «Принцессу Викторию» в любое время, отложив бумаги и встречи и даже ничего не ответив на пристальный взгляд Рэя. </p><p>Микки многое мог, но только не объяснить себе, что именно он здесь делает.</p><p>Он поспешно вышел из машины, хотя высадка пассажиров на мосту запрещена, и нетерпеливо махнул рукой Дэйву, мол, езжай. А потом поймал ртом холодную морось, почти выкристаллизовавшуюся в снежинки, запахнул пальто плотнее, поправил шарф и двинулся навстречу одинокой фигуре в самом центре моста. Её расположение казалось геометрически точным, высчитанным по координатам в гугл мапс. Бессмысленно замереть в самом начале моста или на трети — это для кого угодно, но только не для Мэттью Бергера. Так пропал бы драматический эффект.</p><p>Драматические эффекты Мэттью любил так же, как и порисоваться: до нелепости смешно. Вот и сейчас он стоял на мосту, продуваемом всеми ветрами, в слишком тонком пиджаке, больше подходящем для ранней осени. Баснословно дорогом, но не способном защитить от пронизывающего лондонского ветра. </p><p>Такая глупость, фыркнул Микки себе под нос, и Мэттью немедленно обернулся на звук.</p><p>— Я знал, что ты придёшь, Майкл.</p><p>Микки лишь недовольно повёл плечом. Хотел бы он точно знать, что в следующий раз этого не сделает. Хотел бы он прекратить эти странные, лишённые смысла встречи, но что-то столь же странное и непрактичное вновь и вновь приводило его по адресу из смс или вслед за шёпотом, опалившим щёку: «В субботу у Вудхэма не ешь тарталетки с икрой» — на один из самых занудных приёмов в его жизни. Весь тот вечер Микки следил, чтобы никто не притронулся ко злосчастным тарталеткам. А ещё — за Мэттью, кидающим на него заговорщические взгляды. Тогда ничего так и не случилось, кроме идиотского признания Мэттью: «Ты похож на Шерлока Холмса, тебе говорили? Хотел почувствовать себя Мориарти».</p><p>...Или вело по дальней аллее в саду графа Беркли, тропкой, которой давно уже никто не ходил, прямо к кустам роз, заросшим плющом, и старому знакомому. Это была их первая встреча после инцидента на рыбном рынке. Микки готов был поклясться, что в начале вечера Мэттью нигде не мелькал, но именно он занимал покосившуюся скамейку и просто смотрел на звёзды. </p><p>Следы того спокойного, мечтательного выражения будто запечатлелись на его лице навсегда. Вот и сейчас Мэттью благостно улыбнулся, и в карих глазах заплясало солнце.</p><p>Настоящее солнце не появлялось из-за туч уже месяц, и это было единственным, что Микки так и не смог полюбить в Англии. </p><p>— Не в настроении разговаривать? — по-своему трактовал его задумчивость Мэттью. — Можем и помолчать. Мне кажется, место идеально для этого подходит.</p><p>Мэттью вновь отвернулся, шагнул ближе к перилам моста, глянул вниз. Микки повторил за ним и увидел прямо под ногами серую воду Темзы. Её поверхность покрывала рябь из-за ветра, то усиливающегося, то ослабевающего, но не затихающего ни на миг. Простоять здесь больше десяти минут будет непросто даже ему, что уж говорить об этом дурном америкашке, так и не мимикрировавшему под англичанина.</p><p>— Это место как нельзя лучше подходит для того, чтобы заработать воспаление лёгких. Особенно в одном пиджаке.</p><p>Ворчание Микки не было проявлением заботы, но, судя по признательному взгляду Мэттью, именно им и казалось</p><p>— Вообще-то у по-настоящему богатых людей нет верхней одежды. Они пересаживаются с вертолётов сразу в машину, так что зачем?</p><p>— Не вижу вертолёта. Да и недавно, помнится, ты так хотел сбить с нашей сделки цену, что обнищал на двести семьдесят миллионов.</p><p>— Это недоразумение не стало невосполнимой потерей, — пожал плечами Мэттью. </p><p>Он говорил о деньгах, но не только о них. Микки мельком глянул на его левое запястье, которое Мэттью сжимал правой рукой прямо поверх рукава. Оно всё ещё болело. Даже если бы Мэттью никогда об этом не говорил, догадаться было нетрудно. Из-за заварушки с русскими Банни так и не довёл дело до конца, но сильно повредил сухожилия и задел нерв. Микки ни за что бы не признался вслух, что сейчас был рад тому, как всё обернулось.</p><p>Но иногда ему хотелось увидеть, что скрывается под манжетами снежно-белых рубашек, чтобы удостовериться, что там всего лишь повязка и розовеющий шрам.</p><p>— Это полная чушь, — возмутился Микки, сам не зная, касается это его мыслей или разговора об одежде. — Ещё в ноябре ты вовсю рассекал в пальто.</p><p>Мэттью вскинул брови и рассмеялся. Микки понял, что оправдываться он не собирается — только хохотать, как умалишённый, и изредка шмыгать носом. Его кончик покраснел так же, как и щёки, прихваченные лихорадочным румянцем. Возможно, это был такой странный способ умереть, замерзнув прямо у Микки на глазах.</p><p>Смех Мэттью прервался его же чиханием. Микки тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что вариантов осталось немного. Ждать Дэйва с курткой или пледом было слишком долго, а помешать планам Мэттью хотелось.</p><p>— Ты ненормальный, — заметил Микки, стягивая с шеи кашемировый шарф. Кажется, подарок Рэя на прошлое Рождество. </p><p>— Ты приехал только чтобы мне это сказать? И кто тогда здесь ненормальный?</p><p>Микки молча протянул шарф. Он и сам не знал, куда подевались всё красноречие и любовь к словесным поединкам. Сегодня ему действительно не хотелось говорить. Как и не хотелось думать о том, что привело его на сраный Уондсуэртский мост и что раз за разом притягивает его к этой обновлённой версии Мэттью. </p><p>Куда подевались ненависть и желание его растоптать, Микки не хотел знать тоже.</p><p>Шарф Мэттью принял, любовно погладив здоровой рукой. Его длинные узловатые пальцы побледнели от холода, из-за чего россыпь мелких родинок ещё сильнее хотелось пересчитать, и только костяшки горели красным. Ему стоило хотя бы сунуть руки в карманы, если уж перчатки богачам тоже не по нраву.</p><p>— К слову, отвратительный выбор моста. — Микки с трудом перевёл взгляд на серый горизонт, проследил траекторию пролетающей мимо чайки. Не выдержал и пары секунд, вновь посмотрел на Мэттью, добавил: — Этот — самый унылый из всех.</p><p>— Знаю, — легко согласился Мэттью.</p><p>Улыбка в его глазах снова грела, даже за стёклами очков. Микки давно уже не испытывал ничего подобного, с Роз всегда было по-другому, и это хорошо. Чувствовать себя уязвимым Микки не нравилось. Чувствовать себя уязвимым из-за ушлого еврея, пытавшегося отжать его бизнес, Микки не нравилось вдвойне.</p><p>И всё же он охотно вёлся на любые его провокации. А теперь — отдал свой шарф.</p><p>Ни эта мысль, ни ледяной ветер, тронувший оголённую шею, не отрезвляли. Микки просто смотрел, как Мэттью сражается с шарфом, кое-как накинув его на плечи одной рукой и неловко потянув непослушной левой. Стоило отвернуться: сам Микки точно не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то видел его слабость. Не просто видел, а впитывал её по каплям, запечатлевал в памяти, как артхаусную короткометражку — на киноплёнке. И не чувствовал ни брезгливости, ни жалости. Только…</p><p>— Дай я.</p><p>Шея Мэттью над воротником-гольф была едва тёплой, холоднее пальцев Микки, которые давно уже чесались и горели. Микки поторопился укрыть её шарфом, обернул тканью трижды вместо того, чтобы повязать её элегантным узлом. Так было теплее, а шарф спрятал бешено забившуюся жилку, к которой так хотелось прижаться и сосчитать пульс.</p><p>Он сунул руки в карманы, стиснул кулаки, чтобы точно не позволить себе лишнего. А отступить хоть на шаг не смог, и Мэттью этим воспользовался: тронул ворот его пальто. Усмехнулся:</p><p>— Что насчёт пальто? Поделишься?</p><p>— Не дождёшься. — Микки окинул его самым строгим своим взглядом. И даже не попытался увеличить расстояние. </p><p>— А бизнес? Всё ещё собираюсь его купить.</p><p>Мэттью заговаривал о бизнесе не впервые. Микки полагал, что уже разобрался в правилах этой игры: обречённое на провал предложение было для Мэттью формальным поводом вцепиться в Микки, как верблюжья колючка. Хотя он неизменно отвечал:</p><p>— Больше не продаётся.</p><p>Ещё ни разу Мэттью не огорчился, услышав отказ. Вот и сейчас он лишь облизал губы, растянул их в улыбке. Микки невольно подумал, что они уже безнадёжно обветрены, и уже через час покроются корочкой, а потом будут шелушиться и трескаться. Наверное, на ощупь это было хуже самой жирной губной помады, которую Микки терпеть не мог в поцелуях с женщинами, но проверить отчего-то хотелось.</p><p>В голове пронеслось невысказанное предложение, озвученное надменным голосом Мэттью: «Тогда поцелуй?». </p><p>Микки представил, как не менее надменно ответил бы: «Спроси в другой раз», и ушёл бы, принеся в жертву шарф, подарок Рэя.</p><p>Мэттью смешно поджал губы, словно бы прочитав его мысли, и Микки представилось, каким мог бы выйти прошлый поцелуй. Неслучившийся, в саду Беркли. В том закутке даже фонарь не горел, и были особенно хорошо видны звёзды — они отражались в стёклах очков Мэттью, а потом и в его глазах. Мэттью нёс какую-то чепуху об искуплении вины и Шекспире, а Микки хотелось спросить, в своём ли он уме. Вместо этого Микки стащил с его носа очки, потому что всегда хотел проверить, фальшивка это для создания образа или необходимость.</p><p>Оказалось, фальшивка. Совсем как попытки Микки сделать вид, что он не понимает, зачем раз за разом приходит на эти встречи и никогда не опаздывает.</p><p>Микки бросил взгляд на часы: времени прошло всего ничего, но от неожиданных озарений хотелось сбежать. От улыбки Мэттью — чуть меньше, и всё же…</p><p>— Время? </p><p>— Время, — бездумно повторил Микки, пользуясь возможностью избежать ошибки. </p><p>— Ладно, — пожал плечами Мэттью. Похлопал по лацкану пальто, наконец отнял руку, немедленно вцепившись ею в больное запястье: — Иди. </p><p>Темза все так же рябила серым полотном внизу, на горизонте вырисовывался скучный, блеклый город. Уондсуэртский мост — самый обычный из всех мостов в Лондоне, это знает каждый англичанин. И американец, который когда-то приехал покорять Оксфорд, а покорил плантации марихуаны и высшее общество, — тоже. </p><p>Мэттью, затянутый в синий пиджак и замотанный в шарф, оставался единственным цветным пятном на этой картине. Даже сам Микки, казалось, давно уже слился с фоном. </p><p>И обычно, но не сегодня, ему это нравилось.</p><p>Сегодня Микки впервые сказал:</p><p>— Я сам выберу следующее место встречи. Пришлю сообщением.</p><p>— Вот как, — без удивления хмыкнул Мэттью и зябко поёжился.</p><p>Микки подавил в себе желание замотать шарф потуже, отдать вопреки собственным словам пальто или просто прижать замёрзшее тело к себе, поделиться теплом. Но здравый смысл подсказывал: стоит только уехать, и Мэттью тоже вызовет своего водителя, заберётся в тёплое нутро машины и выдохнет, довольный разыгранной партией. Поэтому Микки ничего ему не ответил, только кивнул на прощание и направился к тому же месту, где чуть ранее высадил его Дэйв. Тот откликнулся на сообщение мгновенно и пообещал быть уже через минуту.</p><p>Микки даже не сказал то, что так и вертелось на языке. Разумную причину, по которой он мог написать Мэттью в следующий раз, повод для новой встречи: «Должен же ты как-то вернуть мой шарф».</p><p>Микки улыбнулся этой мысли, поднял ворот пальто, хоть как-то спасаясь от пронизывающего ветра. </p><p>Время отговорок закончилось.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>